


Jet Black Hearts 2.16: Molly McNamara

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Mollyran.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 2





	Jet Black Hearts 2.16: Molly McNamara

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2.16, "Roadkill."

Molly ran through the brush, calling for David. There hadn't been much blood on his side that she saw, but the broken glass worried her.

She heard a rustle in the bushes. "David?" She stood still, hoping to hear him call out. "David, are you okay?" 

Following the noise, she walked toward the road. Maybe he had gone in that direction to call for help.

Another rustle, she turned and--

***

Molly ran through the brush, calling for David. There hadn't been much blood on his side that she saw, but the broken glass worried her.

She navigated a wide circle around the wreck--or should it have been a grid? She'd never really paid attention to those parts of _CSI_. There were some broken branches, but as she reached the road, she realized the car could have snagged on them, done the damage.

She heard a rustle in the bushes. "David?" She stood still, hoping to hear him call out. "David, are you okay?"

And right in front of her, a man--was it a man?--leapt out in front of her.

"Oh god," she said. "Are you the one we hit? Are you okay?"

He growled, or something like it, and he had something sharp in his hands and--

***

Molly ran through the brush, calling for David. There hadn't been much blood on his side that she saw, but the broken glass worried her.

She fell to her knees, as she reached the shoulder of the highway. There was a sharp pain all along her side. Was she bleeding? Had she broken something?

A noise behind her--

***

Molly ran through the brush, calling for David. There hadn't been much blood on his side that she saw, but the broken glass worried her.

The highway wasn't far, so she stumbled in that direction. Maybe she could wave down help? 

Then she heard something. Behind her. She whirled even as something--someone--burst out of the bushes and grabbed her.

Molly screamed, but the thing had her slung over his shoulder. They seemed to reach the highway, and she kicked her legs out, trying to change her balance.

A loud horn, a truck blaring--

***

Molly ran through the brush, calling for David. There hadn't been much blood on his side that she saw, but the broken glass worried her.

She tried to gauge how far he could have been thrown, but he didn't seem to be within that distance. She let out a wail of frustration.

The highway wasn't far, so she stumbled in that direction. Maybe she could wave down help? 

She ran, ran fast as she could, but it had started to rain, and the ground was slippery. She fell two, three times and she gashed her hand on a dead branch. 

Then behind her, something loomed out of the darkness, rage in its eyes. She was so close to the road, she could see headlights, if she could just--

***

Molly ran through the brush, calling for David. There hadn't been much blood on his side that she saw, but the broken glass worried her.

She bent at the waist, breathing hard. It felt like at least half of her ribs were cracked, and maybe an arm? It was hard to think past the pain.

She heard a rustle in the bushes. "David?" She stood still, hoping to hear him call out. "David, are you okay?"

Something--someone--lunged out of the bushes and almost grabbed her. Molly screamed, falling backwards, scrambling away--

***

Molly ran through the brush, calling for David. There hadn't been much blood on his side that she saw, but the broken glass worried her.

The highway wasn't far, so she stumbled in that direction. Maybe she could wave down help? 

A sense of dread filled her, suddenly. The night was too dark, the air heavy with electricity. It was going to rain soon.

Molly ran towards the road, panic filling her anew. She could hear the sound of a car, maybe a van, coming down the highway. She stumbled onto the road--

***

Molly ran through the brush, calling for David. There hadn't been much blood on his side that she saw, but the broken glass worried her.

The highway wasn't far, so she stumbled in that direction. Maybe she could wave down help? 

Then she heard something--a rustle behind her. A moan, a growl. Something--someone--leapt out of the bushes, something sharp in his hands.

Molly shrieked, sprinted as fast as her ribs would let her, right into the road, where a low-slung black car braked, skidding to a stop just before it reached her.

She panted, one ear listening for that _thing_ , and stared at the two men staring back at her.


End file.
